Robert Mackintosh
Robert Mackintosh is a Canadian Police Officer (a member of the RCMP) who appeared in "Extradition: British Columbia" and "Extradition II: The Actual Extradition Part" where he helped Shawn and Gus catch international art thief Pierre Despereaux. He is portrayed by Peter Oldring. Biography Extradition: British Columbia In "Extradition: British Columbia", Shawn and Gus meet Corporal Mackintosh at the RCMP Station. They report that they've sighted world-renowned art thief Pierre Despereaux. Mackintosh is instantly impressed by Shawn's "psychic visions", especially that Mackintosh himself has a lot of new wave ideas that are constantly shot down by his superiors. When Shawn and Gus track Despereaux to the top of a hotel and Despereaux escapes by jumping off, Mackintosh is the only one who actually believes Shawn and Gus. Later, Shawn and Gus tell Mackintosh that Despereaux is targeting the Monarch Butterfly Crown, and they have to steal it first if they want to beat Despereaux. Unfortunately for them, the security system sounds and they're surrounded by Canadian SWAT. Shawn and Gus are arrested and Mackintosh is fired. Henry bails Shawn and Gus out, and they run into a fired Mackintosh on the way out. He tells them that the crown jewel was stolen. Shawn and Gus realize that Despereaux isn't really a thief, he's an insurance fraud 'facilitator'. He pretends to steal the art pieces so the owners can claim the insurance money. They rush off to arrest him, and do so just as he's getting on a boat. Extradition II: The Actual Extradition Part In "Extradition II: The Actual Extradition Part", Shawn and Gus return to British Columbia because they were invited by Pierre Despereaux. Shawn and Gus go to the RCMP where they see Mackintosh, who tells them that he was rehired, but at the lowest possible level and had to work his way back up to his position. Shawn tells Mackintosh that he had a vision that Despereaux has escaped from prison (in reality Shawn and Gus accidentally broke him out), but he calls the prison and they say all prisoners were accounted for. Almost immediately after they get a call that the Crown Prosecutors house has been robbed, so they rush off to check it out. Shawn and Gus believe that Despereaux robbed the house, but things get even more complicated when they find the Crown Prosecutor dead. They then go to the prison, but Despereaux is accounted for. Mackintosh along with everyone (other than Shawn and Gus) leave. Mackintosh seems to have suffered professionally for his involvement with the Psych duo, and is tied to a desk when they return to British Columbia. Despereaux once again breaks out of prison, this time in the trunk of Shawn and Gus's car, and Mackintosh along with the rest of the RCMP are there to arrest him. Unfortunately for them, Despereaux has already escaped. Shawn and Gus then find out from Despereaux about the man who gave him the job, a "middleman". The guys go to Mackintosh, who hesitantly gives them the information. Back at the RCMP Shawn reveals a name - Frank Crosley. Shawn says Crosley killed the Crown Prosecutor, and a RCMP detective. They rush to his house (where Shawn breaks it down while Mackintosh chases him around to try to get back his binoculars). They go to get Crosley, but they find him dead. It turns out it was Crosley's wife, and Shawn knocks her out and she's arrested by the RCMP. Hopefully, a case as big as this might even get the hapless Mackintosh a promotion. Shawn and Gus also earn back his trust, which matters, since they seem to view him as a friend. Category:Police Officer Category:Season Four Characters Category:Season Five Characters